


【AWM/祁炀】酷暑

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: 有了你，酷暑就消散了啊
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 21





	【AWM/祁炀】酷暑

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@安灼拉马克

“啪嗒”汗珠从少年脸上滚落，在桌面上炸出一朵水花儿，手指翻飞间，只闻键盘清脆的敲击声，不停的游戏声效提醒着少年在不断收获人头。画面淡出，一幕幕电竞赛场上的片刻显现，贺小旭按下确定键，把这个视频发送在了官博上。

拍这个视频还是前两天的灵感，话说那日夜黑风高，九霄突显黑云，路面被拍打被洗净，一阵惊雷，劈开了天际，让HOG基地断了电。

基地大，维修人员看了说至少得三天才能把电路修理排查完，众人猛然从燥热中惊醒，又闻此“噩耗”，都叫囔着要去网吧训练。

“这大热天的，没空调你让我胖子怎么过啊！”卜那那热红了脸，用手扇着风，呼哧呼哧说着。

“去别的地方训练麻烦，而且这快打联赛了，万一出了什么事就麻烦了”贺小旭不敢冒险“这几天气温也不高，把门窗都打开，忍忍吧”

“可是……真的很热”

一众队员加青训生，众说纷纭，也都说不出到底怎么办，最后赖华一锤定音，决定还是留在基地训练。

都是一伙半大少年，正是燥动的时候。往日就算开空调，训练久了都会沁出汗来，更别说现在。满室的闷热无处安放，好在众人也都很快进入状态，大抵也顾不上这些了。

贺小旭无意拍下了几张照片，顺手发在了微博上，出乎意料，反响异常地好。

虹口贺娘娘自然不放过这个机会，大手一挥，叫来摄影师架上机子就拍，连夜赶出了一份视频，用老凯的话来说，就是“打了鸡血一样的无脑视频”。贺小旭白他一眼，恨铁不成钢：“你懂什么，这叫营销！你以为你那些粉丝那儿来的？”

于炀抱着手机，兀自一人不知傻笑些什么，开完会大家纷纷去餐厅吃饭，老凯叫了于炀好几声也不应。

“于炀……于炀？”  
“啊……在！”  
“看什么呢这么出神？”

祁醉轻笑，嗓音低沉在于炀耳边炸开：“HOG两任队长的动人友谊。”

于炀怕热，空调没了后也不穿短袖，套个背心短裤就晃出门，可还是不停冒汗，隔上一阵就得去厕所洗把脸，一来二去，耽误不少训练时间。

祁醉怕于炀这样感冒，出门买来一袋冰块，给于炀敷在后颈，手边备着毛巾，时不时上去给于炀擦擦汗，看得卜那那直感慨老畜生重色轻友。

摄影师一来就拍下这一幕，被剪辑师一剪，更是无数CP粉的新粮，纷纷到微博底下嚎HOG爸爸谢谢发粮，更有厉害的文手手速飞快，微博上一时火热非常，hog再次喜提热搜。

于炀看完几次剪辑觉得不够，又跑去看关注的太太写的同人，嘴角止不住地上扬，满心欢喜无处寄托，抱着手机只顾着傻笑。

被祁醉戳破，于炀脸一红，支吾着：“唔，没什么。”脚下却毫不留情，有些恼怒，抬脚轻踢了祁醉一下，却被祁醉把住腿，动弹不得。

“开会走神还没罚呢？还打顶头上司，胆儿肥了啊小队长”祁醉嘴上吓人，手指不断摩挲着于炀的脚踝——那是昨晚祁醉反复吻过的地方。

于炀想抽回腿，他最受不得祁醉撩拨，此时已然臊得浑身泛着红，腰上还残余着昨晚的酸痛，哪里是祁醉的对手？

“饿吗？”  
“不饿”  
“那就回宿舍。”

于炀已经被祁醉扒光拽进了浴室，肌肤初暴露在空气时有些发颤，于炀抬手打开花洒，把两人的喘息声淹没。

祁醉把于炀抵在墙上，细细给于炀做着扩张，后穴很快适应了祁醉，开始用力绞着，叫嚣着想要更多。

“等不及了？”祁醉在于炀耳边轻笑，闲下来的另一只手在胸前把弄，于炀浑身都在打颤，说不出一句完整的话。两人对彼此的身体都太熟悉了，于炀悄悄用臀肉顶着祁醉胯下，让祁醉包裹在内裤中的器物几乎是瞬间涨大，祁醉胀得难受，把内裤扯下，硬邦邦的东西抵上那处隐秘的入口。

于炀浑身已经大汗淋漓，后方混着润滑和两人体液，祁醉如入无人之境，很快就把自己悉数嵌入。

阳物直戳那处，于炀两腿发着软，两腿不住往下滑，被祁搂着腰靠着胸膛上，意识涣散，整个人汪成一滩春水。

前端硬的难受，偏偏祁醉还次次大开大合往敏感处顶，于炀握上了自己的阳物，却被祁醉用毛巾反缚：“不准动”

“难受……”于炀的金发已经被打湿，妥帖在耳后，像一只无害的猫，无意识呜咽着，肠壁一阵紧缩，祁醉只感觉浑身血倒冲，也不管旁的，掐住腰就更大力顶着。

于炀前端已经高高扬起，又被祁醉愈发凶狠的动作刺激，不断冒出透明的液体：“队长……”

“开会走神，小队长要自觉受罚。”

好家伙，你看谁家战队是你这个罚法。

于炀一下子哭出了声，嘴里无意识叫唤着，发出羞人的声音。祁醉也不管他，只发狠顶撞着，吸着于炀颈边的嫩肉，不断咬着舔着，弄出一个个红印才罢休。

“队长……”最后射出来的时候于炀已经完全瘫倒，扭过头去和祁醉接吻，胸膛剧烈起伏着，前端不断射出浊白液体，弄脏墙壁，又被洗净。

祁醉埋头也悉数射在于炀里面，就着这个姿势，把于炀抱进了浴缸。

借着清洗之名，于炀又被不停贯穿，最后已经无力起身，由着祁醉像照顾小孩似的把自己擦干后放上床。

贺小旭方才打了好几个电话，祁醉回拨过去，刚接通就听贺小旭火急火燎：“我们的视频被下架了！”

“下架”

“是”贺小旭喝了口水，勉强冷静下来：“官方说里面有你们接吻和比较亲密的片段，要我们整改”

“接吻就不行了？”祁醉皱眉：“性是人类生存必不能少的东西，这样一味禁止，结果呢？儿童不懂基本常识，看个稍微尺度大点的书都会被禁被下架，禁止能解决什么问题？”

“害，上面压得紧，大环境所迫”

“我理解不想带坏未成年人的初衷，但性，爱，人体是人类文化中不可切割的一部分，禁止解决不了任何问题也不会有任何好处，反而会让人们更抓心挠肺想去看。与其这样，还不如大大方方摊开了说，这没什么好羞耻和避讳的”

“这个平台不让我们就去别的平台，互联网这么大总有容得下天然艺术的地方。总会有那么一个平台，是我们可以大大方方讨论性与爱，是情侣可以大大方方接吻，文字的尺度不再是脖子以上，我可能不赞同反抗，但顺从绝不是真正的艺术。”

“会有的”

一定会有的。

于炀趴在床上，静静听祁醉和贺小旭通话。

祁醉挂断了电话，低头吻了吻于炀：“想吃什么，我去给你买”

于炀抬手把祁醉按下，加深了这个吻。

“队长，我爱你”

全基地响起空调开启的音效，大功率的中央空调开始输送暖气。

不管多么困难，有了你，酷暑就消散了啊。  
——————————————————  
不知道你们有没有注意到，没错，于炀有一个小号关注大大的同人！想想他被老畜生逼着读r18，按在床上酱酱酿酿！！！哈斯哈斯哈斯我可了！


End file.
